dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Król Leopold
| zdjęcie = 1x11 King Leopold.png | znany jako = | pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las | miejsce zamieszkania = Pałac | wiek = | status = nie żyje | powód śmierci = zabity przez żmiję z Agrabahu | odpowiednik = | gatunek = człowiek | płeć = mężczyzna | oczy = brązowe | włosy = *siwe *brązowe (dawniej) | miłość = | zajęcie = król | debiut = "Owoc z zatrutego drzewa" | aktor = *Richard Schiff *Eric Lange (młody) | więcej = tak }} }}Król Leopold to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Owoc z zatrutego drzewa pierwszego sezonu. W jego rolę wcielają się Richard Schiff oraz Eric Lange. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Leopold od urodzenia był zaręczony z księżniczką północnego królestwa, Evą. Nigdy jej nie widział, a dzień przed spotkaniem z nią pomógł młodej kobiecie, Corze, po tym, jak ta stwierdziła, że została napadnięta. Leopold zbliżył się do Cory, a po pewnym czasie zdecydował się poślubić ją, a nie Evę. Jednakże na kilka dni przed ślubem dowiedział się od Evy, że Cora jest już w ciąży z ogrodnikiem Jonathanem. Mężczyzna zerwał zaręczyny i wyrzucił ją z pałacu. Ostatecznie Leopold, zgodnie z planem, ożenił się z Evą, a później sprezentował jej broszkę, aby okazać jej swoją miłość. Razem stali się królem i królową, a po jakimś czasie na świat przyszła ich córka, Śnieżka. Podczas przygotowania przyjęcia z okazji urodzin córki oraz jej wejścia w dorosłość, król Leopold był w podróży służbowej. W tym czasie Cora, starsza i bardziej ambitna, obmyśliła plan, aby jej córka, Regina, została królową. Otruła Evę, która po jakimś czasie zmarła. Po śmierci żony, królowi Leopoldowi doskwierała samotność i rozpoczął poszukiwania kobiety na tyle godnej, aby stała się matką Śnieżki. Razem z rycerzami i córką przemierzał królestwa w poszukiwaniu nowej żony. Pewnego dnia on i jego ludzie zatrzymali się w lesie. Tam Cora postanowiła przyspieszyć swój wielki plan. Celowo poderwała magią konia, na którym jechała Śnieżka. Regina, przygotowywana od dawna w sztuce ujeżdżania konia, uratowała życie dziewczynce. Będąc pod wrażeniem jej postępowania, Leopold oświadczył się Reginie. Oszołomiona kobieta nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc Cora przyjęła oświadczyny w jej imieniu. Jakiś czas później król Leopold ożenił się z Reginą, choć jego serce nadal należało do Evy. Większą uwagę poświęcał córce niż nowej małżonce. Któregoś dnia musiał opuścić swoje królestwo i udać się w misję dyplomatyczną, powierzając Reginie i Śnieżce tymczasową władzę podczas jego nieobecności. Gdy Śnieżka skończyła piętnaście lat, król Leopold sprezentował jej wyszkolonego kucyka z okazji urodzin. Ku uciesze księżniczki, kucyk pokłonił się jej, co spowodowało, że dziewczynka krzyknęła radośnie, iż jest to jej idealny dzień. Z czasem król Leopold przywiązał się do Reginy i zaczął bardziej okazywać jej swoje uczucia. W dowód miłości podarował jej broszkę, tę samą, którą wcześniej sprezentował Evie. Mimo nowego małżeństwa, Leopold nie mógł zapomnieć o pierwszej żonie i poświęcił swe życie na wychowywaniu córki. Regina poczuła się zaniedbana. Pewnego dnia, jakiś czas po swym drugim ślubie, Leopold znalazł dżina z Agrabahu. Pierwszym życzeniem było uwolnienie go z więzienia, a drugim - oddanie trzeciego życzenia dżinowi. Leopold zabrał swego gościa do pałacu i tam zapoznał go ze Śnieżką i Reginą. Krótko potem, podczas królewskiego bankietu z okazji swoich urodzin, nazwał Śnieżkę "najpiękniejszą na świecie". Regina była nieszczęśliwa, a Leopold znalazł w jej pamiętniku zapis o zauroczeniu się w mężczyźnie, który dał jej lustereczko. Kazał byłemu dżinowi go znaleźć. Wieczorem, kiedy król spał w swojej komnacie, został zaatakowany przez żmiję z Agrabahu, wypuszczoną do łoża przez dżina. Ten przyznał się do tego, kim jest dla królowej, a sam usłyszał od Leopolda, że nie powinien wypowiadać pierwszego życzenia. Następnie król zmarł. Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Powieści graficzne Powieści }} Ciekawostki * Notatka castingowa opisuje młodszego Leopolda następująco: "twardo stąpający po ziemi, skromny i nie boi się otworzyć swojego serca, pragnie od małżeństwa czegoś więcej niż tylko układu politycznego".http://tvline.com/2014/01/31/once-upon-a-time-emma-hook-spoilers-scandal-teen-wolf/ * Jego herbem książęcym był biały lew stojący na dwóch łapach, z koroną na głowie ( ). Natomiast na jego królewskim herbie widniały nakładające się na siebie czarne kwadraty na białym tle, a nad nimi płomienie ognia ( ). Przypisy }} en:King Leopold de:Leopold fr:Roi Leopold es:Rey Leopoldo it:Leopold nl:Koning Leopold ru:Король Леопольд Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Shadow of the Queen Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Zmarli